A Cure For Boredom
by Twitching Kiwi
Summary: While Darren and Evra are in Mr. Crepsley's city, they need to find ways to entertain themselves... Darren/Evra slash. AKA Boy on boy action. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A Cure For Boredom 

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(_

_Warnings: Slash, sex, and... language, maybe?_

_I have only ever read the first three books in the _Cirque du Freak_ series, and since their first meeting, I always knew Evra and Darren were meant to be. ;) (I know they don't end up getting together, but a girl can dream, yes?)_

_

* * *

_

Me and Evra were starting to get bored. We were actually tired of watching t.v. I didn't even know that was _possible_.

We'd still watch The Simpsons, but now it seemed more like a chore than something pleasant. So we now needed to find other ways to amuse ourselves...

Now, I never had any physical or emotional feelings for another guy. For the most part, I was straight. But Evra was... Different. He was funny, and smart, and a million other things I can't even to begin to describe. And he was _beautiful_. His long and silky hair, and the scales that covered his body were oh so shiny. (Hey! I didn't say that other people would find him attractive!) And goddammit, he walks around half naked. All the time. Yumm...

Our activities started one cold winter day, where we were both to lazy to put on the million layers of clothing necessary to function outdoors. Instead, we sat on my bed and talked. Talked about the past some more, the present even more, and the future the most. When we ran out of other topics to chat about, Evra started bugging me about Debbie.

"So! How's it going with you two?" He asked.

"I don't know... I don't really like her..." I said. His face did this weird little twitchy thing, as if he was trying to suppress some strong emotion from showing, but it was gone in a second. He frowned a little, than asked me,

"Why not?"

"Well... there's..." I didn't want to keep the truth from Evra anymore. But what if it ruined our friendship? I sighed. "There's someone else that I... want." He smiled wickedly.

"Oho! And who is the lucky lady?"

I had to tell him. I had to. I wouldn't go through life thinking 'What if I did tell him?' While I was thinking, Evra moved up close to me. I sat, staring at him. His scales glittered in the feeble light of the bedside table, his blood red eyes mesmerizing. "Tell me," He said.

"Well. it's not exactly a lady..." I whispered.

"Oh?" Evra said, smirking slightly. 'Oh, god,' I thought, 'He's _torturing_ me...'

"And what might this boy's name be?" Evra asked, and he licked his lips with that incredibly long tongue of his, and I couldn't help but imagine what that tongue could _do._.. I moaned and jumped on top of him , and our lips collided. The kiss was rough and needy. I pushed my tongue past his lips, and feeling his tongue against my own made me lust for more. Our tongues fought against each other, and Evra flipped us over. His hips thrust against mine.

"Oh, _god_," I moaned. He broke off from my mouth and began sucking and biting at my neck. He pulled off my shirt, and his mouth, hands and that wonderful tongue stroked, kissed, and licked all over my body. I was incredibly hard after all his ministrations. Evra looked up at me as he licked at the waistband of my pants. I whimpered, and begged for him to go further. He smiled and slowly unzipped and unbuttoned my pants. I raised my hips so that he could take off my pants. I was wearing boxers, but Evra stopped right there. He began to suck and rub my raging hard-on through the cloth. I nearly sobbed out in frustration.

"Please, oh god, _please_, Evra," I moaned, begging for skin-to-skin contact. He smirked at my pleading words, and continued torturing me. I was going mad with the need for him, when Evra pulled my boxers down. He licked his lips as he looked at my extremely hard cock. He reached out and started stroking it. He began to lick it, from base to tip. I had to think of dead puppies as to not cum to early. Evra seemed to inhale my penis when he finally began to suck it. His tongue continued to lick inside of his mouth, and a few minutes later, I was so close to finishing.

"Evra..." I moaned. "I'm going to cum..."

He began to suck my cock like a madman. I whimpered and spilled my load into his mouth. I felt him swallow, and I smiled. He made a face at the taste of my cum, and crawled up beside me. We kissed slowly, lazily. I felt his hard-on press against my thigh, and I smirked. I pushed him onto his back and said, "Now it's your turn!"

* * *

_WARGLE WARGLE. I'm very proud of this. First good sex scene, woot woot! Comments are always loved, and if anyone wants a second chapter to this, do not hesitate to ask. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

A Cure For Boredom Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(_

_Warnings: Slash, sex, language and character death. WHOOPSIES!_

_Dedicated to Val. HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
_

_

* * *

_

I straddled Evra and crushed my lips on his. Our kiss was rough and needy, a kiss of pure lust. He moaned into my mouth and tugged harshly on my hair.

"Please." he begged when we broke apart, "I've wanted you for so long. Please Darren!" I just smirked and rubbed my crotch against his, causing a beautiful moan to come from the boy.

I moved lower, kissing my way down his neck to his chest. Thankfully, Evra never wore shirts, so there was no fabric separating me from molesting his body. My hands ran down his chest, and as they brushed Evra's nipples, he moaned loudly, arching his back. 'God,' I thought, 'he's so beautiful,'

I leaned down and began to lick one of Evra's nipples, causing his moans to become deafening. I smiled and rubbed his other nipple. His hips thrust forward, searching for anything to cause delicious friction. I laughed against Evra's scales, going lower, towards the waistband of his shorts.

"Yes," he moaned, "Please, more!" He pulled my hair as my tongue dipped into his bellybutton. Evra gasped at the sensation, but he wanted more, I was sure.

I tugged at his shorts, causing a "Yes! Please!" to ejaculate from my lover. I laughed quietly and took off his pants. A fully erect, scaled, and humongous (and I mean HUGE!) cock greeted me. I raised my eyebrows at Evra.

"No boxers?" I asked.

"No boxers." He was panting, breathless from his arousal. "Please, Darren…" he was begging now. How splendid.

I leaned down and licked Evra's thigh. He whined in frustration, pulling sharply at my hair. "Fuck you, Darren!" He gasped. I didn't want to stop teasing him. Hearing him beg for me was too sexy. I loved it. However, I didn't want to frustrate him too much.

I stroked Evra's hard-on, watching his face as I finally gave in to his lengthy begging. His eyes shut tight, and he leaned back into the pillows of my bed. He whispered my name breathlessly as he thrust his hips forward.

I licked the tip of his cock, causing him to gasp. I took his sizable member into my mouth. My head began to bob up and down, and Evra tugged at my hair. Soon enough, he was about to cum.

"I want to…" He gasped as my tongue swirled around the head of his prick. "I want to cum on your-" He moaned once again. "On your face…"

I smiled as well as I could with my mouth currently indisposed, and continued with my pleasing Evra as best I could.

Evra gasped out, "I'm cumming!" and I pulled away from his dick. I continued to stoke him as he came, and I shut my eyes. Hot streams of cum landed on my face. I opened my eyes once he was finished to see him watching me with a pleased expression.

I smiled at him, but he suddenly became blurry. "Darren…" he whispered. His figure was fading, faster and faster. "I love you…" He was gone, and all I saw was darkness.

I awoke in a dark hotel room, as alone as ever, and sobbed into my pillow. These dreams are the closest I would ever get to the man that grew old and died while I was still in my youth. The man that I loved so much…

* * *

_Okay. Okay. Okay. Don't kill me. I killed him, I know. I'm sorry. But... It was needed. _

_Thoughts?_


End file.
